Bowling Night
by Exteewak101
Summary: See what happens when the gang decides to go bowling!


Bowling Night

By: Exteewak101

This is my first ever Durarara! Story and I would love some feedback!

Thank you for reading.

The front desk worker at the bowling alley looked quite startled to see such a large group here this late at night.

Shinra and Celty had had a brilliant idea to get everyone together to go bowling. So now Shinra, Celty, Izaya, Shizuo, Erika, Walker, and Masaomi were waiting to get their bowling shoes.

Mikado had complained about studying for a test the next day at school so he decided not to come.

"Why did I agree to be in the same room with the flea?" Shizuo grumbled as he grabbed his shoes.

"Now is no time to complain Shizu-chan~" The brunette purred. "We all just got here."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and stalked off to their two assigned lanes.

Celty pulled out her phone and started tying. She showed it to Shinra.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?'

"Well we won't know until we try it!" Shinra answered with a grin.

The group made their way over to their assigned lanes and put on their bowling shoes.

Izaya slid easily into the main chair and started dividing up everyone into their teams.

Shinra, Celty, Shizuo, and himself were on one, and Erika, Walker, and Masaomi were on another.

Masaomi latched his hands behind his head. "I bet I could beat every single one of you! I'm a master at bowling!"

"Sure you could." Erika chimed in. "My score will be higher than yours!"

Izaya started both games.

'Quit arguing and just play.' Celty typed into her phone.

Shinra and Erika both went up. Shinra ended up getting a gutter ball and 6 pins; Erika got 8 pins.

"Beat that." She said to Masaomi.

Next it was Celty and Walker.

Celty got a strike immediately and Walker took down half the pins.

"Great job, Walker!" Erika said.

Walker grinned. "Thanks!"

Shizuo grabbed a bowling ball and bowled with confidence. He got a gutter ball.

The blonde growled and bowled again, hitting one pin. He stomped back to his seat.

"This game is stupid." He muttered.

"Ah.. Don't be such a grump Shizu-chan! You'll do better next time!" Izaya exclaimed.

"Shut it, flea."

They were interrupted by Masaomi's sudden cry of triumph. He hit all but one pin.

Celty clapped. 'Good job!' She typed quickly into her phone.

"Thank you. I'm a natural." He gloated.

Izaya rose from his chair and bowled calmly, hitting a strike. He grinned and sat back down.

The game continued on like this for a few more frames: Izaya getting strikes or spares, Celty scoring just below him, Shizuo doing poorly, and the rest of them doing average.

Shizuo was so fed up by the time it was his turn again that he let go of the ball too late and it flew up into the ceiling.

"Good going, protozoan." Izaya said. "We're going to have to pay for the ceiling now. Why do you always mess things up?"

Shizuo grit his teeth and stalked toward Izaya, ready to punch the smirk that was forming across his face.

Celty moved in front of the angered blonde and showed him her phone.

'Not now. Save your fight for after we leave.'

Shizuo scowled but plopped down into his chair.

Izaya grabbed a bowling ball and hit 8 pins, getting a split.

After a minute of concentration, he bowled again and got a spare.

Walker clapped and got up to bowl. He managed to get a spare as well.

Shinra asked Celty to bowl for himself while he went off to the bathroom and she agreed, earning him a strike.

Masaomi bowled and hit 6 pins.

After Celty finished her turn, Shizuo got up and bowled. The ball went into the gutter immediately. His hands bunched into fists and he grabbed another ball.

"AHHHH!" He shouted, throwing the ball down the lane before stalking off with his shoes at hand. He ended up getting a strike but he jammed the machine as well.

Izaya sighed and stood up. "Well, Shizu-chan ruined our game. I guess I'd better head home." He said as he switched the bowling shoes for his own. He waved to Celty and left.

Shinra came out of the bathroom to see the blonde and the brunette gone. He saw the broken machine. "So much for bowling."

Celty pulled out her phone. 'This wasn't such a good idea after all.'

"I guess not. He turned to Erika, Walker, and Masaomi. "See you around!" He said and left with Celty, who waved goodbye.

Erika waved. "Bye bye!" She said before looking at Walker and Masaomi. "We'll that sure was interesting. Wanna finish our game?" She asked.

They both nodded and continued to bowl to see who would come out on top.


End file.
